


They Buried My Heart

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Loses Her Powers, Post-Save Arcadia Bay Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: The storm hadn't destroyed the town they had grown up in.It had only destroyed Max.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 2





	They Buried My Heart

Max sat in what had been their booth before…. before.. she couldn't finish the thought. Chloe had died, feeling lost and forgotten. She had died for a town that hadn't given a single fuck about her.

As she stared into her slowly cooling coffee, a song came on the jukebox.

Why do the birds go on singing?

Why do the stars glow above?

Don't they know it's the end of the world?

It ended when I lost your love.

Max gritted her teeth, trying to keep the dam holding her tears back. The most important person in her life, her best friend, her Captain, her soulmate, was gone. And nothing could bring her back. Right after the funeral, her powers had left her. She had tried to rewind, tried to use the butterfly photo. Nothing.

I wake up in the morning and I wonder

Why everything's the same as it was.

I can't understand, no, I can't understand

Why life goes on the way it does.

Max was angry at everyone in this damn town. Why? Why did they get to live, while Max had to live with her heart buried six feet below? 

Why does my heart go on beating?

Why do these eyes of mine cry?

Don't they know it's the end of the world?

It ended when you said goodbye.

The truth was, it wasn't Arcadia Bay's fault. Chloe had chosen to sacrifice herself, so that the people of Arcadia Bay could live. But, there was no way Max could ever get angry at the love of her life for being so selfless. So the town, the storm, whatever fates or gods had done this to them, became the focus of her rage.

Why does my heart go on beating?

Why do these eyes of mine cry?

Don't they know it's the end of the world?

It ended when you said goodbye.

As the song ended, and Max left the Two Whales, she saw a poster for that fucking End Of The World party. She tore it down, and threw it on the ground as she left.

"Fuck you, Arcadia Bay.", she muttered through her tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Heard this on Spotify. It obviously fits the Sacrifice Chloe ending like a glove.
> 
> The End Of The World is sung by Skeeter Davis
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHa6a3FtPJg


End file.
